Sergeant Calhoun/Gallery
Images of Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck-It Ralph and the game Hero's Duty. '' The Film Calhoun screaming 01.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun, the leader of ''Hero's Duty. Calhoun3.jpg|"Fear is a four letter word, ladies." SC 4.jpg|"It's make your mamas proud time!" Calhoun.jpg|"We are humanity’s last hope. Our mission: destroy all Cy-Bugs." CalhounFPS2.jpg|"You ready rookie? Let’s find out." Ralph calhoun.jpg|Calhoun reprimands Ralph, disguised as Markowski. CalhounRalph2.jpg|"Never interfere with the First Person Shooter." Calhoun and troops in front of beacon.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun and her troops do a perimeter check. Calhoun 04.png|"Shut your chew holes!" Calhoun 03.jpg|"Taste it!" Sargeant Calhoun.jpg|Calhoun puzzled by Felix's compliment. Calhoun 05.jpg|"Flattery don't charge these batteries, civilian." CalhounKohutTower2.jpg|Calhoun and Kohut hear a disturbance from the tower. CalhounFelixRalphCyBugShuttle2.jpg|Calhoun and Felix watch Ralph and Cy-Bug fly by. CalhounFelixGCS1.jpg|"...Faster than a chicken hawk in a coop of crippled roosters." CalhounFelixGCS3.jpg|Calhoun explains Cy-Bugs to Felix. Calhoun cruiser.jpg|"Kohut! My cruiser!" BradCalhounWedding1.jpg|Calhoun and Dr. Brad Scott on their wedding day. CalhounWeddingShooting2.jpg|Calhoun shoots the Cy-Bug that ate Brad. Sergeant Calhoun 01.png|Sergeant Calhoun heads into Sugar Rush. CalhounFelixShuttle1.jpg|"Lucky for him, otherwise I would have slapped his corpse...." Calhoun and Felix in Nesquik Sand.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun and Felix stuck in the Nesquik Sand. CalhounNesquikSand1.jpg|"Oooh, your eye." CalhounFelixNesquikSand2.jpg|Felix lifts Calhoun up and out of the Nesquik Sand. Calhoun and Felix Laffy Taffy.jpg|Calhoun fires her gun to frighten the Laffy Taffy away. Felix x Calhoun.png|Calhoun bemused by Felix's "honeyglows". BradCalhounDating.png|Calhoun and her late fiancé, Dr. Brad Scott. Brad2.jpg|Calhoun and Brad share a romantic evening. Brad3.jpg|Brad proposes to Calhoun. WeddingCrashers.png|Calhoun and Brad's wedding is interrupted by a Cy-Bug. Calhoun and Felix 01.png|Calhoun freaks out. CalhounFelixShuttle4.jpg|"GET OUT!" CybugEggsCalhoun2.jpg|Calhoun dangling over the Cy-Bug nest. CalhounDoomsday.jpg|"Doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby and it is ugly!" SugarRushEvacuation2.jpg|Calhoun shoots the Cy-Bugs as the Sugar Rush citizens escape. Calhoun Felix and Vanellope 01.jpg|Calhoun and Felix protecting Vanellope. Calhoun and Felix 02.png|The two smiling and looking on at Ralph's success. Sergeant Calhoun 02.png|Felix kisses Calhoun on the cheek. Sergeant Calhoun 04.jpg|Calhoun shocked. Kiss.jpg|Calhoun and Felix kiss. Sergeant Calhoun with Felix and Ralph 01.png|"This place just got interesting." Calhoun and Felix wedding 01.png|Calhoun and Felix on their wedding day. Calhoun and Felix wedding 02.png|Calhoun and Felix being married. CalhounFelixWeddingKiss.jpg|Calhoun and Felix kiss at their wedding. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.48.46 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.19.15 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.19.29 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-18 at 5.16.05 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-18 at 5.16.35 PM.png|Calhoun and Brad Sergeant_Calhoun4.PNG|Sergeant Calhoun lovestruck Ralph Breaks the Internet 94.jpg|Felix & Calhoun in Ralph Breaks the Internet Video Games FelixCalWii.png|Calhoun and Felix in the Wii game's opening cutscene. CalhounSprite.png|Sergeant Calhoun's sprite in the Wii game. Credits to SD. Calhoun Battle mode.png|Calhoun in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Calhoun in Pac-Man.jpg|Calhoun in Pac-Man: Ralph Breaks the Maze Pac-It Ralph.jpg|Pac-Man: Ralph Breaks the Maze Character Selector Calhoun in KH union X.png|Calgoun in Kingdom Hearts Union X Promotional Art Calhoun.png|Official Calhoun render. -3.png|Sergeant Calhoun Promotional Poster SC 2.jpg SC 3.jpg WIR8BIT_Fullscreen_Calhoun.jpg Calhoun-tamora.png MainFourPromoPoster1.jpg|Calhoun and the gang in Fix-It Felix, Jr. MainFourPromoPoster3.jpg|Calhoun and the gang in Hero's Duty. MainFourPromoPoster2.jpg|Calhoun and the gang in Sugar Rush. MainFourJapanesePromoPoster.jpg|The Japanese promotional poster. Calhoun WiR2 render.jpg|Calhoun with sequel render Concept and Production Art CalhounArmorConcept.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun concept. CalhounConcepts.jpg|Various Sergeant Calhoun studies. calhoun-01.jpg|Calhoun concept with raven hair. calhoun-16.jpg|Calhoun concept with a cyborg motif. calhoun-12.jpg|A more traditional military-themed Calhoun. oldies.png|A possible older design for Calhoun that can be seen in some deleted scenes of the movie Calhoun2_side_fix_final.jpg CalhounGK.jpg CalhounGK3.jpg CalhounPoseJK.jpg CalhounPoseJK2.jpg CalhounRyanLang.jpg SergeantCalhounModelTJ.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun model by Tony Jung. Calhoun Rare Walking Render.png|Calhoun Rare Walking Render. CalhounConceptJK.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun by Jin Kim. CalhounJK3.jpg|Calhoun by Jin Kim. CalhounConceptSK.jpg|Android Calhoun by Shiyoon Kim. Tie-In Art HerosDutyComic1.jpg|Calhoun and Brad in the "Hero's Duty" ipad comic. CalhounWreckingParty.jpeg|Calhoun in "Wrecking Party". RalphCalhounScan1.jpg|Calhoun and Ralph in the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook App. FelixCalhounScan2.jpg|Calhoun and Felix in the Big Golden Book. ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|Calhoun with the other main characters in Sugar Rush. CybugComic2.png|Calhoun's wedding crashed in the comic adaptation. FelixCalhComic1.png|Calhoun and Felix in the comic. Merchandise Sergeant calhoun limited doll.jpg|The limited edition Calhoun doll. CalhounDoll.jpg|The limited edition Calhoun doll. Hero'sDutyFigures.jpg|Calhoun included in the Hero's Duty playset. Category:Galleries Category:Images of Sergeant Calhoun pt-br:Sargento Calhoun/Galeria